Honey, I'm Pregnant
by SamWinchesterPhanGirl
Summary: This is the prequel to "Carter, We Ate Your Candy". Sam is pregnant with Cas' child. Carter is not thrilled by this. She's used to being the baby. I do not own Sam, Dean, or Cas. They belong to Kripke. Carter belongs to me. Warning: Mpreg


Sam Winchester woke up with nauseous feeling. His younger vampire sister Carter, his older brother Dean, and his angel boyfriend Castiel, were in the kitchen enjoying pancakes and bacon. They offered him some breakfast, but he said "no". Sam's stomach couldn't handle the smell. He raced off to the bathroom and threw up. The trio in the kitchen raced after him. Castiel rubbed his back. This went on for a week. Finally, he gathered everyone in the living room.

"Guys, I'm pregnant with Cas' child."

"Congratulations." Carter said sarcastically, but no one knew she was being sarcastic. "_Crap_," she thought, "_Sam's gonna give birth to my half angel half vampire competition._"

Sam notices a look on her face because he's experienced it for himself because before Carter came along, he was the baby.

"Carter, I know you're used to being the baby, but I promise you, you'll get along great with him or her."

"Who said anything about me being used to being the baby? I'm happy for you." she lied.

While Cas and Dean were congratulating Sam, Carter snuck upstairs to her room.

"Great, I'm gonna be an aunt. I was the baby. Now, I'm going to have a niece or nephew to look after. And now, I'll have to compete for attention."

A month later, Sam had a small bump where his stomach used to be. He was at the kitchen table on his laptop. He felt the baby kick and smiled fondly at his bump. Carter walked into the kitchen, her ear-buds in her ears. She opened the fridge to get her packet of human blood.

"Hey Carter." He said partially looking up from his laptop. "Can you please pass me a blood packet?"

She took out an ear-bud.

"Pardon?"

"I said: 'Can you please pass me a blood packet?'"

"Sure."

Carter went back into the fridge and got a blood packet for Sam.

Sam felt another kick.

"Do you want to feel the baby kick?"

"Nope. Not really."

"Why not?"

"If I were you, thank God I'm not," She said the last part under her breath, which Sam didn't here, "I don't think it's my place. Thanks for the offer, but no thanks."

"Come on, Carter. Don't be such a stuck up little brat." He teased.

"I just don't wanna be in your personal space is all."

She walked out of the kitchen before he could say anything else. Weeks passed and Sam's bump got bigger and bigger. He could barley sit down or get up without help. Everyone, except Carter, would baby him. Carter was barley their. She spent her time at the library, trying to avoid all the mushy baby crap. Halloween came. Sam was too big to walking for miles. Cas decided to stay home with Sam. Carter went as Sweeney Todd. Dean and Carter went trick-or-treating all around their small neighborhood and then another neighborhood. Cas and Sam were hungry. They waited for Carter and Dean to get home. Sam began rubbing his large stomach with one hand to induce appetite and to sooth the baby. He was already pretty hungry, so his appetite would only get larger as he rubbed. He and Cas were watching Tom and Jerry while Sam rubbed and rubbed his pale, large, hungry tummy. Once Dean and Carter got home, Carter went upstairs to her room and hid her candy in a hiding place where even her siblings wouldn't dare to look, took off her costume and changed into her pajamas, brushed her teeth and went to bed. Dean had his own two bags of candy. The three men sat in a circle on the carpet and devoured the two bags of candy. When they were done, they laid back on the carpet. Cas and Dean were full, but Sam wasn't. They also planned a plan to trick Carter the next morning.

"Ugh. I ate _so_ much candy." groaned Dean, rubbing his stomach back and forth.

"I can't eat another bite." groaned Cas, doing the same thing Dean was doing.

"I'm hungry." Announced Sam. "I could go for some pizza."

"How are you still- never mind." Dean said

"Babe," Cas said getting up from his spot on the carpet, "I'd like to help you eat that pizza, but I'm too full of candy. Ask Carter."

"I think Carter's asleep." said Dean, getting up from his spot on the carpet. "Remember the plan tomorrow morning, guys."

Sam and Cas nodded. Then, Dean and Cas dragged their full bodies upstairs. Sam, however, waited for the pizza he ordered as his brother and fiancé went upstairs. As soon as it got to the house, he paid the delivery girl, opened the pizza devoured the pizza slices one by one. He was still hungry and there was baby shower cake left over. He ate that too. Sam was full by the time he finished the last slice of cake. He rubbed his full stomach.

"How was that?" he asked his stomach.

The baby kicked happily inside him. Sam went upstairs, brushed his teeth, changed into his pajamas and laid next to Cas in his bed rubbing his stomach gently, feeling full and content.

The next morning, they sat at the kitchen table, ate breakfast and waited for Carter to come downstairs.


End file.
